Grâce à elle
by Yuyuth
Summary: Grâce à elle, je l'ai rencontré. Grâce à elle, j'ai retrouvé ma moitié. Grâce à elle, je meurt d'amour pour lui." Twincest B/T - Tokio Hotel.
1. Chapter 1

_Triste Punition._

La rencontre POV TOM

Il y avait une affiche sur la vitre de ce bar : « Tokio Hotel en concert ce 15 Février prochain». Un groupe dont le chanteur au même nom que moi était vénéré par ma fiancée. Karla disait de Bill que les chansons qu'il chantait passaient d'innombrables émotions. Je pense que c'est un chanteur débutant, chantant comme un autre. Le genre de gars qui passe sa vie à rêver, comme une fille. D'ailleurs, ironie du sort, il a un visage des plus féminins. De longs cheveux coiffés façon « hérisson », des vêtements moulant son corps « parfait », des yeux noisette maquillés « gothique ». Gothico-emo à première vue. Un garçon androgyne, complètement à l'opposé de moi et mes dreadlocks, mes t-shirts XXXXXL, pantalons baggy aussi grands que les hauts. Cachant un corps à l'identique du sien, mis appart ma musculature plus développée. Et oui, d'après ma très chère Karla nous sommes des sosies. Elle fumait trop apparemment. Le tabac lui montait au cerveau.

Pour en revenir à cette affiche, le jour de sa représentation dans ce bar miteux qui sert de la mauvaise bière, était aussi le jour de notre premier baiser. Voilà 2 ans que l'on été ensemble. Je me suis donc rendu voir le patron afin d'aller lui prendre deux places. Je pourrais bien supporter ça un soir pour elle, et puis ce n'est pas si horrible que ça.

Le soir de la représentation venue, l'envie que j'avais d'y aller était la même que l'envie que j'avais de dire à Karla que je ne voudrais plus coucher avec elle : je n'était vraiment pas emballé. La salle était vide, je n'étais aucunement surpris. Ce n'était pas un groupe vraiment connu, juste un groupe qui passe de bar en bar au moins une fois tout les trente-six du mois. Le genre de groupe qui veut se faire connaître mais qui ne réussit pas.

Alors que nous nous installions à une table, comme par hasard la plus près de la scène, mon accompagnatrice se mit à crier le nom du groupe, puis celui du chanteur. Celui-ci avait le visage plus rose que sur les habituelles photos de Karla. Sûrement le stress et la gêne de la représentation. Il est vrai qu'il paraît être quelqu'un de vif. Il se tenait de façon féminine, une hanche sur le coté, les jambes espacées, souriant aux trois personnes présentes. Ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffé version « j'me suis pris une décharge électrique » et ses vêtements toujours aussi collant. Le seul changement était qu'il portait plus de cuir. Ses jambes avaient l'aire de guimauve sous lui, ses bras faisaient de grands gestes. Ses bibelots servant de colliers, mélangeant clou, chaine et autre, bougeaient en même temps que lui. Il affichait une certaine présence sur scène qui était appréciable mais sa voix était banale, aucunement mise en relief par la musique affreuse, pardon, le son de guitare affreux.

Je me tournais afin de voir comment réagissaient les autres personnes. Une baillait, d'autres qui suivaient à moitié, en train de papoter. Seules quelques jeunes minettes - Karla y compris - s'amusaient vraiment, articulant en rythme les paroles. Ils n'ont pas de franc succès.

Le batteur était ce que j'appel un homme nounours, le gars à tête ronde, plus calme que les autres, plus effacé. Le bassiste quand à lui était le genre de gars ayant du style. Cheveux long, une musculature développée, bonne présence sur scène. Les deux gars et Bill, eux, ils s'amusaient. Le guitariste, n'en parlons pas. Il faisait tache parmi eux. Coincé dans son coin de scène, ultra concentré dans la partition et non sur le show. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je commençais un long discourt réunissant tout ses défauts.

« _Il a raté un accord… Trop rapide… Son bras est trop raide, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais joué ce morceau avant aujourd'hui… _Je fis une grimace et me gratta une oreille puis dis plus fort, _Il veut nous rendre sourd ou quoi ?! Cet accord était complètement foireux ! Il me donne mal à la tête à force d'être aussi mauvais !_ »

Karla me donna un coup de coude puis me dit de me taire et d'essayer de m'amuser. Je me tus donc, reprenant la liste des détails corporels et autres du chanteur. Visiblement, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un coup mangeant un mot car l'autre avait oublié une note, un coup rallongeant une syllabe. Le résultat était affreux. Je pus remarquer, en le regardant fixement assez longuement, que de temps à autre un mouvement de bassin prenait place dans sa petite chorégraphie improvisée. D'où venaient les cris des gamines en chaleur situées non loin de moi. Il fallait avouer que c'était un garçon assez mignon, ça devrait lui suffire à se faire un petit public de groupie qui le suivrait partout.

La fin du massacre arriva vite. Je fus le premier levé, suivi de près par l'homme qui baillait au fond de la salle. Karla, elle, s'attardait à se remettre de ses émotions, comme les autres groupies. Soudain, Bill repris le micro et sourit au peu de personnes, le bayeur n'était pas encore sorti. Moi non plus, et Karla me poussait à rester afin d'écouter ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

« _Merci à tous d'être venu nous écouter… _Il fit une grimace,_ J'espère que nous n'avons pas été mauvais. _Les groupies hurlèrent qu'il a été parfait, laissant des sous-entendus à ses mouvements de bassins. Il rigola d'un rire clair et repris d'une voix chantante, _Merci beaucoup… Bon et bien, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de soirée ! _

Les groupies se déchainaient. Elles en voulaient encore. C'est alors que le guitariste arriva, provoquant d'autres cris inutiles. Vraiment inutiles. Elles sont idiotes. Il prit alors le micro et se tourna vers moi.

« _Bien ! Comme l'a dit Bill, nous vous souhaitons de passer une bonne fin de soirée mais ! Avant que vous partiez ! J'aimerai lancer un défit à quelqu'un dans le publique ! _Il me fixait toujours, les groupies étaient folles._ Monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas arrêté de critiquer ma façon de jouer. Pourrez-vous faire mieux ? _Les gamines me regardaient avec haine, le gars sur scène avec supériorité et Bill… Avec tristesse ?

- _C'est certain. _

_- Que dis-tu d'essayer là, maintenant, en duo avec Bill ? _L'interpelé le regardait avec une sorte de… Nervosité ?

- _Qu'aurais-je en échange ?_ Karla me donna un coup discret dans le dos, me poussant à y aller, me regardant avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de jalousie.

_- Que dirais-tu de prendre ma place dans le groupe ? »_

L'homme qui somnolait il y a quelques instants était reparti s'assoir, les autres gens aussi. Apparemment, c'était un spectacle plus intéressant que le concert. En tout cas, lui était trop confiant. Il allait le regretter. Et d'ailleurs, Bill le regardais avec une sorte de… rancœur ?

« _Ok, pas de problème. _Je me sentais obligé d'accepter. _Où sont les guitares ? _Il m'y emmena. Le batteur avança vers moi, suivi du bassiste.

- _Bonne chance…_ Il devina mon incompréhension. _Bill est en train de bouder, si tu arrive à le décoincer… Sinon, le résultat sera pire qu'il ne l'est déjà. _

_- C'est une longue histoire… Il n'aime pas chanter en duo. C'est tout. On viendra te sauver t'inquiète. Sauf si tu arrives seul à le faire chanter avec bonne humeur. _Rajouta l'autre. _Au fait ! Moi c'est Gustav, et l'autre singe c'est Georg…_ »

Sans rajouter mot, j'avançais vers la scène, une bonne guitare dans les bras. Bill était dans un coin de la scène, micro à la main, assis sur un tabouret, les jambes croisée, faisant la moue. Les groupies étaient « émues » par lui, ouais… façon de parler. J'avançais, lentement, vers le pupitre et la partition qui m'attendaient. _Durch__ den __Monsun_. Il me semblait que c'était la chanson où il avait fait le plus d'erreur l'autre nul. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Il ronchonna mais se leva tout de même, il en été obligé. Il me regardait avec… crainte. Ses prunelles brunes était noyés de tristesse. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je commençais les accords, la partition était simple et j'eus réussi à la mémoriser rapidement. Je pus apercevoir un éclair de bonheur, rapide. Mes mains bougeaient avec agilité et je faisais en sorte qu'elles frôlaient la sensualité. Un rire s'échappa de Bill. Je m'amusais à danser, posant de temps à autre un regard rapide vers le pupitre, mais toujours en le regardant dans ses yeux bordé de noir. D'un sourire provocateur, je le mettais au défi de jouer le jeu. Il commença à chanter, indifférent. Dos à moi, même les groupies grimaçaient. Il faisait exprès de chanter faux !

Soudain, Bill se tourna vers moi alors qu'il allait entamer le refrain. Il souriait. Les deux gars que j'avais rencontré plus tôt arrivèrent et se joignirent à nous, tout synchro. Les groupies s'étaient remises à crier, le gars qui baillait bougeait en rythme, tout le monde était attiré par sa voix. Une voix désormais réellement mélodieuse, envoutante, pleine de charme. J'avais gagné mon défi. L'autre guitariste faisait la gueule. A la fin de la chanson, Bill parti en courant vers leur véhicule. J'aurai parié qu'il avait la larme à l'œil. Le batteur sautait sur place, visiblement heureux de ma victoire.

« _C'est vrai que tu n'est pas mauvais du tout ! Tu as bien ta place ici ! Tu as su faire en sorte qu'on entende chanter Bill correctement ! Tout à ton honneur ! Donc. Acceptes-tu d'être un membre à part entière de Tokio Hotel ? » _

Je ne su que répondre. Non, il était évident que je préfèrerais garder ma vie pépère et mon future d'acteur porno. Mais derrière l'homme qui m'a lancé le défit, se trouvaient Georg et Gustav. Georg montrait mon interlocuteur du doigt puis mimait une pendaison avant de se prendre une bourrasque par Gustav qui lui mimait des sévices plus horribles. Je ris discrètement à leur mascarade. Je détournai les yeux cherchant Bill, mais à la place, je croisai ceux de Karla. Ils me poussaient à accepter la requête de l'autre abruti.

« _Il semblerait que je ne peux qu'accepter. » _J'haussais les épaules.

II. Le commencement

Il me serra la main en guise de bienvenue puis parti du même coté que Bill quelques instants avant.

Alors que Gustav et Georg dansaient ensemble une sorte de tango en nous emmenant vers leur véhicule à l'extérieur, nous entendions une voix claire crier. Cette personne n'était pas d'accord que j'intègre le groupe. Je devinais que c'était Bill. Vu son aire mécontent il y avait quelques instants, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Tous mes accompagnateurs décidèrent d'aller finalement prendre un verre. Moi je restais là, la conversation m'intéressait.

« _Ecoute Bill, je sais très bien que tu m'as fais rentrer dans le groupe justement car je suis mauvais et que c'était la seule condition pour que le groupe se fasse, mais je te promets que sa présence te sera favorable. A toi autant qu'au groupe. _

_- Friedrich, tu sais très bien qu'un bon guitariste ça me donne la nausée. _Je grimaçais à ces mots._ Même si j'avoue que ma musique est vraiment mieux avec lui. J'ai découvert que c'est une belle chanson d'amour et non pas une chanson débile._

_- Il va te faire découvrir toute tes chansons. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser de chance ? Il te rappel ton frère ? Et bien justement, prends tout l'amour qu'il peut te donner. »_

J'étais adossé à un mur dans un coin sombre, assis, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue. Je fumais tranquillement une cigarette. Le Friedrich passa devant moi me lançant un regard rapide, interrogateur. Bill arriva, clope à la main et s'adossait au mur situé en face de moi. Il portait sa clope à la bouche avec élégance et grâce, regardant dans le vide de ses prunelles brunes, dégageant une certaine tristesse mêlée à une haine le rendant presque irrésistible. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin qu'il m'accepte, qu'il me laisse l'accompagner dans ces obstacles.

_« Je crois que je vais finalement renoncer à rentrer dans le groupe… _il me cherchait du regard, _je n'aimerai pas te gêner. _

_- Il est fort certain que se serait plus sage. _Sont visage était dur.

_- Tu sais, j'ai perdu mon frère alors que j'étais enfant, quelqu'un me l'a enlevé, _je décelais de la peur sur son visage, _nous jouions souvent ensemble, lui au chant et moi à la guitare. _Les larmes mouillèrent ses yeux. _Désolé… Je m'excuse, vraiment... je ne voulais pas… _

Il vint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je n'y compris rien. Il s'excusa lui d'être soi-disant un égoïste. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une douceur exquise. Beaucoup plus plaisant que ceux de Karla. Son parfum m'enivrait. J'avais l'impression d'être entier. Pourquoi ressentais-je ça ? Qu'elle était la signification de se sentiment. Je n'en savais rien, mais j'étais bien, c'était tout.

Les mois passèrent. Bill avait accepté ma présence. Nos concerts s'enchainaient, nous avions fait tous les bars des environs et les patrons nous demandaient de revenir plusieurs fois. A chaque concert, il y avait un peu plus de monde. Bill était de plus en plus souriant, oubliant notre petit différent lors de notre rencontre. Mon intégration dans le groupe a été rapide. On s'appréciait tous, comme des frères. Comme si on avait toujours vécus ensemble. Seulement, Karla était jalouse de Bill, elle disait de nous que nous étions inséparables et qu'en plus j'avais prononcé son prénom plus d'une fois dans la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Tellement elle était prise par sa jalousie qu'elle me questionnait sur le pourquoi du comment on se prenait souvent dans les bras, pourquoi il y avait toujours un contact entre nous, pourquoi il passait son temps à m'appeler. Elle finissait à la fin par me demander si je ne la trompais pas avec lui. De plus en plus malade, même si au fond, je ne savais pas moi-même. Bill avait instauré ce rituel entre nous. C'était ainsi et pas autrement.

J'étais en train de fumer une énième cigarette sur la terrasse, nous étions tout les cinq réuni dans le petit appartement de Bill, quand je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules, massant doucement ma nuque et mes trapèzes. Des mains froides, des doigts agiles, longs et fins. Ceux de Bill.

« _Tomi, ta Karla est venue me parler il y a peu…_ Je restais silencieux, _elle m'a conseillé de ne plus t'approcher. Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait être très méchante. Dois-je l'écouter ? _Je me retournai vers lui rapidement, le visage froid.

- _Elle est où ?_ Il posa ses mains sur mon visage.

- _Oh ! N'y va pas, ce n'est rien_. Il paraissait inquiet.

- _Si justement ! Je vais aller lui… dire deux mots… »_

J'avais pensé mes trois derniers mots. Je fus dans l'impossibilité de parler, trop surpris pour le faire. Bill venait de déposer un baiser du ma joue. Et par-dessus l'épaule de l'hérissé, je pouvais voir Karla derrière la vitre qui nous regardait, choquée. Bill s'éloigna alors. Il souriait tendrement. Il recula, une larme coulait le long de sa joue. J'étais dans le même état que Karla.

« _Bon, je vais rappeler Friedrich afin qu'il reprenne sa place. Merci de m'avoir permis d'avoir le sourire, merci de t'être occupé de moi. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments. _Une autre larme ruisselait le long de sa joue. Il était désormais dos à moi, au niveau de Karla. _Pardon d'avoir, en quelque sorte, essayé de prendre ta place, Karla. De toute façon… _Il parti d'un pas rapide vers Gustav et Georg.

- _Bah voilà, il a enfin compris. J'ai bien fais de lui parler. » _Elle parlait tout bas, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me criait dans les oreilles.

Elle s'avança vers moi, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Un pas de trop vers moi. La paume de ma main vint claquer la joue de ma fiancée. Je lui montrais ma main et retira sauvagement la bague de fiançailles. Je la fis sauter en l'aire et la propulsa quelque par dans sa résidence. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait ses mains au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait compris mon geste. Entre ses sanglots, elle murmura un vague « pourquoi ».

« _La prochaine fois, tu ne parleras pas à Bill de cette façon. D'ailleurs, c'est réglé, il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois. Demain, je viendrais chercher mes affaires dans notre appartement et te rendrais ma clef. Je vais voir avec un des gars s'il peut m'héberger le temps de prendre un appartement. Bref, la porte, c'est par là. »_

Je lui montrais du doigt la grande porte en bois qui servait de porte d'entrée, accompagnant ma main de mon regard. Je voyais Bill en train de rire avec les deux autres. Cela me rassurait. Je parti donc vers eux, laissant Karla en plan derrière moi. En arrivant, j'ébouriffais les cheveux lisse de Bill et donnait un coup dans le dos de Georg. Bill me regardait avec un aire rassuré et interrogatif. Je lui souriais. Alors que je rigolais avec mes trois amis, des pas lents se firent entendre accompagnés de sanglots. Sûrement que mes amis la remarquèrent partir, mais ils n'en firent pas cas.

« _Au fait les gars ! J'allais oublier ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'héberger durant une semaine ou deux, le temps de me trouver un appartement ? _Ils me regardèrent, surpris._ Pour faire simple, il suffit d'une goutte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… _Je confirmais mes mots par un mouvement de tête vers la porte.

- _Bah Gustav et moi sommes déjà en collocation… Nous n'avons que deux chambre et pas de quoi prendre quelqu'un d'autre…  
- Ok je comprends… _Je leur souriais_, tempi, je vais rester chez moi… _Bill posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- _Je compte pour du beurre peut-être ? Je peux t'héberger ici moi ! _

_- Merciii ! Tu me sauves la vie ! _Je lui sautais dans les bras.

Les G's qui étaient habitués à nous voir ainsi ne firent aucune remarque et rigolèrent. Nous passions ensuite rapidement le sujet, parlant des nouvelles chansons que nous pourrions faire. Bill nous montrait ses nouvelles paroles, certaines étaient à chier, d'autres magnifiques. Tout comme lui, il pouvait être insupportable comme extrêmement touchant.

Ainsi la soirée se termina autour d'un petit apéritif. Bill était allé préparer mon lit tandis que moi je rangeais le salon. Je n'étais venu dans cette maison que deux ou trois fois mais je la connaissais par cœur. J'avais l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécut. Une fois la cuisine à peu près propre, il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas un roi du nettoyage, je me dirigeais vers la chambre que me réservait Bill. Elle était toute petite, sentait le renfermé. C'était la seule chambre aussi poussiéreuse. Les autres étaient plus propres. Des posters étaient disposés sur les murs. D'un coté des groupes de rock de l'autre des groupes de rap ou dans le genre. Un coté gothique, l'autre plutôt rappeur. Il y avait un seul lit deux places. Alors que je détaillais des yeux la chambre, une angoisse prenait place en moi, au fond de moi, je voulais m'enfuir. Mon frère disparut me revenait en tête, son visage me revenait, son sourire. Il était dans cette pièce. Bill était à la fenêtre et regardait le paysage. Il semblait triste. J'arrivais derrière lui, avançant lentement, et lui ébouriffai les cheveux une fois près de lui.

« _Je ne suis jamais rentré dans cette chambre depuis que j'ai emménagé, _il me regardait du coin de l'œil_, excuse moi si elle n'est pas propre ni rangée… Je n'ai pas le courage d'y venir d'habitude. _Je lui baisai la joue puis commençais à partir de la chambre, fuyant ce malaise. _Dis-moi Tomi, pourquoi quittes-tu Karla ? Pas car elle m'a dit de ne plus t'approcher ?, j'espère._

_- Tu sais, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas comprendre. Le fait d'aimer quelqu'un fait parti de ces choses. Il faut croire que depuis le début tout devait finir ainsi… Au final, je suis bien mieux en ta compagnie qu'en la sienne. Va savoir pourquoi… _

III. Souvenirs – In die Nacht

Alors que je me retournais pour pouvoir faire face à Bill, je vis non loin de moi une relique. Un objet qui n'existait que dans mes rêves, mes souvenirs. J'approchais lentement, puis le frôla du bout du doigt. Je n'y croyais pas. J'avais devant moi une guitare électrique basique, avec des formes simple mais très douces. J'attrapais le manche puis la regarda de plus près. Mes souvenirs m'indiquèrent de regarder le bas de son dos « _Je t'aime mon Tomi_ », était gravé dans le bois d'une petite écriture. Elle était bien réelle. C'était bien ma première guitare. Celle avec laquelle je jouais pour accompagner mon frère. Je me retournais vers Bill, il souriait tristement.

«_ Où l'as-tu trouvé ?_ Lui murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- _Elle était déjà là lors de mon arrivée dans la maison. Ainsi que tout les meubles que tu trouveras. Je pensais que les propriétaires reviendraient chercher les affaires mais je ne les ai jamais vus… _Je baissais la tête.

- _Nous avions peur de revenir… Mon frère ayant disparut, mes parents ont eu peur que se soit mon tour. J'ai essayé de revenir afin de voir s'il n'était pas revenu à notre ancien domicile et qu'il nous attendait… Mais mes parents me suivaient partout et m'interdisaient de revenir ici. Il était tout pour moi, c'était mon Macky à moi et on me l'a enlevé. Si seulement je pouvais le revoir… Même quelques seconde, juste m'assurer qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé… _Bill me serrait contre lui, la guitare entre nous.

- _Je suis certain qu'il est heureux, en bonne santé et que tu le verras. Un jour peut-être… Il s'appelait Macky ? _Il me parlait en souriant, d'un grand sourire, il était vraiment bizarre des fois, mais son sourire me convainquait que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

- _Non, c'est un surnom que je lui donnais, c'était entre nous… je ne me rappel plus de son prénom, notre mère est tombée dans une grande dépression et il nous était interdit de prononcer son prénom. Mais on se souvient toujours du prénom de son premier amour parait-il. _Il me serra plus fort contre lui. _Peu de temps avant son enlèvement, Macky et moi avaient déchirés une photo de nous en deux, lui était d'un coté, moi de l'autre. C'était lui qui en avait eu l'idée « comme ça, on sera toujours ensemble ». Il l'avait toujours sur lui lorsqu'il a disparut. Il ne me reste de lui, que ça._

Sentir ses bras autour de moi me réconfortait. Il se décala ensuite et branchait l'ampli plein de poussière, rigolant car il ne savait pas s'il fonctionnait vu la tonne de saleté qu'il portait. Sa joie m'emportait. Il partit donc chercher un papier dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'arrêta net, j'étais en train de jouer un morceau que mon frère et moi chantions. A ma grande surprise, il connaissait les paroles. C'était pourtant Macky qui les avait écrites.

« _Tu connais ?_ Lui demandais-je, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Oui… J'ai retrouvé les… paroles… Au fait ! Regarde j'avais ça ! Tu pourrais me trouver une mélodie pour ces paroles ?_

_- Je peux essayer…_

Je lui pris la feuille des mains. Les paroles étaient belles, une chanson d'amour sûrement, à des moments, on ne sait trop ce qu'on pourrait en penser. Je commençais alors à murmurer dans ma tête quelques mélodies. Instinctivement, ce fut la mélodie que je jouais il y avait quelques instants qui m'arrivaient. Comme si c'était une reprise, que seules les paroles avaient changé. Je recommençais le vieux morceau et Bill commença à chanter, me regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il me passait un message. Je soutenais son regard, ne me lassant pas de le regarder sourire entre deux mots. J'étais absorbé par sa voix. Tout en fermant les yeux, mes mains parcouraient leur chemin sur le manche. Et lorsque je les rouvris, je vis devant moi un enfant identique à moi, chantant une chanson qui me raconterait son amour. Mes lèvres s'arquèrent en un large sourire alors que je frottais mes cordes pour un dernier accord.

La guitare à peine posée sur le lit, j'attrapais cet enfant afin de le serrer contre moi, dans le silence. Mais je savais très bien que ce n'étais pas un enfant qui restait sagement dans mes bras, je savais que ce n'étais pas les mains d'un enfant qui touchait mes dreadlocks presque amusé par celles-ci. Et je savais très bien que se n'étais la voix d'un enfant qui cassa ce silence.

« _Allo monsieur le poulpe, ici hérisson…_ je ris._ Il serait temps d'aller faire à manger. Tu sais très bien qu'un Bill affamé est un Bill dangereux. _

- _Bien, _je le poussa avec force me levant rapidement ensuite, _je vais alors préparer quelque chose pour le noble estomac de messire… Ah ! C'est quoi ton nom au juste ?!_

_- Alors là ! _ Il paraissait réellement vexé._ Je suis vraiment déçu ! Je suis un chanteur connu ! Tout le monde connaît mon nom et pas toi ? Comme dirait ce bon vieux vampire de Marius, dans le livre _Lestat le vampire_, « tu es imbuvable » ! _ Il éclata de rire puis se mit à courir vers la cuisine.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans cette chambre poussiéreuse. Comme lorsque j'étais petit, je regardais près de moi cette place vide auparavant occupée. Je me levais afin d'aller aux toilettes, puis j'avançais vers la chambre qui était celle de mes parents, désormais celle de Bill.

A l'intérieur, rien n'avait vraiment changé, d'après moi : un grand lit à baldaquin blanc avec de la dentelle, des draps de soie et de satin que ma mère adore, un grand bureau avec sur lui un ordinateur portable, toujours se même tapis d'orient. Sur la commode étaient disposées de multiples photos de mon frère et moi, de mon père, de son nouveau mari, de notre chien… Je m'attardais sur celles où Macky et moi étions. De partout, on pouvait y voir Macky essayant de me tirer un geste tendre et moi le repoussant. _Tom, quel idiot tu fais…_

C'est alors que je me tournais vers Bill, encore endormis. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, souples et soyeux autour de son visage de porcelaine. Il n'était recouvert que d'un simple et fin draps, la couverture à ses pieds. Je pus deviner qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. Je m'assis à coté de lui, passant une main sur une de ses joues puis attrapa la couverture et le couvrit en évitant de le réveiller. Ainsi, je vis dans une de ses mains, qu'il avait sorti de sous son oreiller, un morceau de papier déchirée. Je lui enlevais doucement.

IV. De pire en pire

Soudain, je me sentis oppressé. J'étais pétrifié. J'avais une photo de moi, enfant, dans les mains. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Bill, et là, l'idée qu'il soit mon frère me parue évidente. Karla avait toujours dit que nous nous ressemblions, Friedrich disait qu'il avait perdu son frère, il connaissait par cœur les paroles que Macky avait écrites… après réflexion, Macky s'appelait Bill.

Je fus pris d'un hoquet de terreur. Depuis tant de mois j'étais avec mon frère, depuis quelques jours j'avais découvert l'aimer plus que je ne devrais.

Au fond de moi, un sentiment absurde naissait. Le savait-il lui ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'aurait-il laissé me rapprocher autant de lui ?

Je m'effondrais dans le lit, abattu et désespéré, ce qui ne manqua pas de le réveiller. Je dû avoir le visage blême et tiré car à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il se jetait sur moi afin de me demander ce qu'il se passait. Il passait ses bras autour de moi, me serrant contre lui, comme avant. Mon malaise redoubla. Alors que je commençais à l'aimer, voilà que je découvrais que c'était mon frère. Je lui tendis doucement la photo pour toute explication qu'il me demandait. Je senti qu'il posait sa tête contre moi. Peut-être était-il rassuré que je sache qui il est.

« _Je savais…_ dit-il, rompant le silence, _je savais que tu est mon frère… Je l'ai toujours sût. Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dis… Tomi… »_

Sans mot, je me relevais, cassant notre étreinte. Je sentais son regard me suivre jusqu'à que j'atteigne la porte. Sans un regard vers lui, je lui lançais un « bonjour » froid et plein de remord puis partis. Je l'entendis ensuite courir en ma direction. Puis il m'attrapa violemment par mon t-shirt.

« _Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer ! Hier encore tu disais vouloir me retrouver ! Tu es vraiment immonde ! Pourquoi ?! _Il me donnait des coups dans le dos_, pourquoi ?! _

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, laisse moi tranquille un peu. _

_- Non ! Ne me laisse pas… pas encore une fois… je t'en supplie… _Il pleurait. _S'il te plait…_

_- Idiot… _

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux, essayant de sourire le plus normalement possible. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Il avait dû souffrir durant tant d'années… je ne pouvais que rester avec lui, même si c'est moi qui souffrirait désormais.

La journée c'était passée comme une autre, un minimum de ménage, jouer de la guitare, manger, jouer de la guitare avec le groupe… la seule différence était que je n'arrivais pas à y mettre la moindre émotion. J'étais comme mort intérieurement.

Après la représentation du soir habituelle dans un bar miteux, un homme était venu nous proposer un contrat, on serait des stars internationales d'après lui. Tout le monde était joyeux de cette nouvelle, j'étais tel un fantôme comparé à eux.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Bill était à mes petits soins. Voulait-il rattraper le temps perdu ou voyait-il que je ne vais pas bien ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Il avait préparé des pizzas fait maison, ou du moins essayé. En tout cas, je ne savais pas quel été son but puisqu'il m'avait envoyé faire un tour en ville mais cela m'intriguait. Au fond, d'après mes souvenirs, il m'a toujours intrigué.

J'errais dans les ruelles vides et sombres, là où je m'amusais avec mes amis punks quand j'arrivais à revenir ici. Notre squat était d'ailleurs allumé. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir si c'était toujours les mêmes qui y étaient. Mais alors que je passais sous la fenêtre j'entendis quelques voix rompre le délicieux silence avec de stupides paroles.

« _Hey ! T'as vu un peu les Tokio Hotel ? Ils se sont trouvé un nouveau guitariste, enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit ma petite sœur fan de cette tapette de Bill. _Il riait.

_- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu j'ne sais plus où… Tu te rappel de Tom ? Le gars qui a perdu son frère qui restait avec nous ? Il paraît que c'est lui... » _Elle échappa un soupire désespéré. _Il vaut mieux que ça…_

Pris d'un certain élan de furie, je pris le petit passage secret qui menait à la pièce et fût parmi eux avant que l'autre ne réponde quoi que se soit. Ils se retournèrent vivement, sûrement surpris de me voir.

« _Oui, je suis bien le nouveau guitariste, non c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait. _Je me dirigeais vers le garçon et l'attrapais par le col violement. _Et toi… Bill n'est pas une tapette. _

_- T'es amoureux de lui ?, c'est donc toi la tapette ?_

- _Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Mais je ne serais pas une tapette si je l'aimais, je serais bien pire….Bill est mon frère… »_

Ils me regardaient d'un air désolé. Je n'aimais pas ces bades d'abruti qui pour un rien étaient capable de prendre les autres en pitié. Je parti donc après avoir mis un coup de poings dans le visage du gars et avoir écrasé l'autre en le balançant sur elle. Mais malgré ça, je n'étais pris par aucune émotion. J'aurais dû être fière de les avoir écrasés, j'aurais dû être soulagé de m'être défoulé… Mais non… _Pourquoi ce doit être lui mon frère ?_

J'avançais toujours, réfléchissant à un moyen quelconque de m'en sortir, mais lorsque je levais les yeux, j'étais déjà chez moi et sans réponses. Bill attendais sur le pallier, assis, la tête dans ses mains, ça faisait sûrement un peu plus d'une heure que j'étais parti, ça devait faire un moment qu'il était là.

Voyant qu'il ne m'avait pas vu arriver, je passais lentement près de lui et m'arrêtait à sa hauteur pour lui caresser les cheveux en m'asseyant. Il dû être surpris de me voir car il avait retourné rapidement sa tête vers moi et m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Il se jeta sur moi et murmurait un chapelet de juron.

« _T'es qu'un idiot ! Je t'ai dis de partir 5 minutes et toi… toi… Tu t'en vas aussi longtemps !! Gros poulpe puant !_

_- C'est toi qui es idiot de croire que je ne reviendrais pas, je t'ai dis que je resterai, alors je resterai_.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans la maison. Il y avait un paquet sur le canapé et des pizzas qui ne ressemblaient à rien sur la table basse. La télé était allumée mais muette, de loin j'y devinais une vieille émission TV. Bill m'avais pris la main et me faisait avancer comme un marionnettiste fait avancer ses pantins. Il m'assit sur le canapé et s'assit sur moi comme nous faisions étant petit. Il prit le paquet et se tourna de sorte à être face à moi et le paquet entre nous. Son geste aurait pu m'embarrasser ou encore me perturber, mais j'étais impassible. Toujours une phrase terrifiante dans ma tête _Tu aimes ton frère_. Je percevais les lèvres de Bill bouger et sa voix parvenir à moi sans la comprendre entièrement « cadeau, anniversaire, enlèvement, offrir ». C'était donc le cadeau d'anniversaire que nos parents voulaient nous offrir pour notre anniversaire mais ils n'ont pas pu à cause de l'enlèvement. Cet enlèvement débile qui m'a pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Bill venait d'ouvrir le paquet, il y avait trouvé un micro de bonne qualité et voyant que je n'ouvrais pas le reste, il le fit à ma place. Il y avait une Fender Stratocaster, la guitare que je rêvais d'avoir et que j'attendais encore. Elle était belle. Mes parents avaient troqué l'apparence normale pour des motifs que j'appréciais.

Après qu'il eut fait le « Bill des' bill » - petit jeu de mot que j'avais inventé afin de l'énerver- nous avions mangé les pizzas ratées puis étions allés nous coucher.

V. Spring Nicht POV BILL

Les mois passèrent, mon frère habitait désormais avec moi. Mais Tom était dans un état de plus en plus lymphatique. Il ne sortait que rarement de notre ancienne chambre. Je n'arrivais plus à le faire sourire. Il m'inquiètait. Moi qui étais si soulagé qu'il découvre enfin la vérité… Je ne faisais que le détruire. Il ne me prenait plus dans ses bras, plus aucun de ces petits geste tendres… Nous étions deux étrangers.

Alors que j'étais en train de l'attendre devant la télé comme chaque soir lui était sûrement en train de se défoncer à la drogue. Il ne revenait jamais avant que je ne fus endormi, comme s'il m'évitait. Il ne jouait que rarement de la guitare et encore, il était aussi mauvais que Friedrich. Cette fois-ci, je l'attendais pour de bon, quitte à être toujours éveillé au petit matin. J'étais assis sur le canapé, mes bras autour de mes jambes et la tête posée sur les genoux. C'était une habitude que j'avais avant l'arrivée de Tom, j'attendais ma famille ainsi. C'était une habitude de pleurer et de prier leur retour. Mais alors que mes larmes commençaient à couler, une couverture atterrie sur mes épaules et des bras m'encerclèrent. C'était Tom qui venait d'arriver. Il me murmurait de douces paroles, disant que je n'avais plus le droit de pleurer. A la réflexion, Tom n'avait jamais eu de geste et de paroles telles que celles-ci. Cela me rassurait même si elles sonnaient faux.

« _Dans une semaine nous aurons un grand concert, il me semble que tu as réécris quelque chose… ? _Sa voix était calme et se voulait rassurante.

- _En effet…_

_- Tu vas chercher ma Stratocaster et ton micro ? _Il me fit un sourire des plus faux et je partis chercher docilement nos affaires.

Une fois tout installé, je lui montrais les paroles. Lorsqu'il vu le titre il eu un air surpris et le murmurait. _Spring Nicht_. Sûrement avait-il compris le lien entre la chanson et la drogue qu'il prenait. Je n'avais pas envie de chanter, mon morale était au plus bas. Voilà quelques jours que l'essayait de me décider de ne pas céder à la tentation. De ne pas mourir. Voir mon frère dans un si piteux état me tuait. Son silence et sa décadence me tuait. Mais, pour lui comme pour moi, j'ai chanté cette chanson tandis que lui improvisait une mélodie. Je remarquais que notre connexion mentale ne nous avait pas quittés. La mélodie qu'il jouait était telle que je l'avais imaginée.

_Über den Dächern, __**Sur les toits **__  
ist es so kalt, __**Il fait si froid **__  
und so still. __**Et si calme**__  
Ich schweig Deinen Namen, __**Je tais ton nom**__  
weil Du ihn jetzt, __**Car maintenant**__  
nicht hören willst. __**Tu ne veux plus l'entendre**__  
Der Abgrund der Stadt, __**L'abîme de la ville,**_

_verschlingt jede Träne die fällt. __**Dévore chaque larme qui tombent, **__  
Da unten ist nichts mehr, __**En bas il n'y a plus rien, **__  
was Dich hier oben noch hällt. __**De ce qui en haut encore te retient.**_

_Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich, __**Je cris dans la nuit pour toi**__  
lass mich nicht im Stich, __**Ne me laisse pas tomber comme ça, **__  
Spring nicht. __**Ne saute pas.**__  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht, __**Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas**__,  
sie betrügen Dich. __**Ne les crois pas.**__  
__Spring nicht. __**Ne saute pas.**__  
Erinner Dich, __**Souviens-toi, **__  
an Dich und mich. __**De toi et moi.**__  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht, __**Le monde en bas ne compte pas, **__  
Bitte spring nicht. __**S'il te plait ne saute pas.**_

Je ne pu terminer la chanson. Tom avait soudainement lâché la guitare pour monter à l'étage. Je le suivais d'abord des yeux puis me décidais à aller avec lui, quelques bonnes minutes plus tard. Il était apparemment rentré en trombe dans sa chambre et cherchait maintenant quelque chose. Je pus apercevoir rapidement son visage alors qu'il posait un papier sur son bureau, notre ancien bureau.. Il avait les joues plus creuse que la dernière fois que je l'ai dévisagé. Les yeux cernés et rouges. Le teint pâle. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, non. Je le vit sortir une sorte de seringue puis l'entendit râler. Visiblement, il était en manque de sa drogue et n'en avait pas sur lui. Il se retourna vers moi, s'approchant à grands pas. Il me souriait d'un sourire toujours faux puisqu'il avait les yeux mouillés par ses larmes. Il m'enlaça et me murmura qu'il allait prendre une douche pour se calmer.

Je le suivis tout de même. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef. J'entrais donc en silence. Il était devant le lavabo, le visage livide. Je l'enlaçais, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Lentement, je le dirigeais contre le mur opposé, me laissant glisser contre celui-ci. Il était à moitié allongé contre moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle qui caressait ma nuque. Doucement, d'une voix calme et qui se voulait rassurante, je me remis à chanter la chanson d'il y avait quelques instants.

_Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich, __**Je cris dans la nuit pour toi**__  
lass mich nicht im Stich, __**Ne me laisse pas tomber comme ça, **__  
Spring nicht. __**Ne saute pas.**__  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht, __**Les lumières ne t'attrapent pas**__,  
sie betrügen Dich. __**Ne les crois pas.**__  
__Spring nicht. __**Ne saute pas.**__  
Erinner Dich, __**Souviens-toi, **__  
an Dich und mich. __**De toi et moi.**__  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht, __**Le monde en bas ne compte pas, **__  
Bitte spring nicht. __**S'il te plait ne saute pas.**_

_Spring nicht. __**Ne saute pas**__.  
Und hält Dich das auch nicht zurück. __**Et si ça ne te retient toujours pas.**__  
Dann spring ich für Dich. __**Je sauterais pour toi.**_

fin. SANS POV

Trois jours plus tard, sur toutes les chaines nationales, un message passait. Interrompant toutes les émissions, les pubs, journaux télévisés et autres choses que l'on pouvait y voir.

« _Bonjours, ici Mc Klein pour un flash info spécial. _

_Hier, alors qu'ils allaient rendre visite à leurs amis, deux garçons ont trouvés deux cadavres. Ils sont cherchés leurs amis partout dans la maison et c'est dans la salle de bain qu'ils les ont trouvés._

_C'était deux jumeaux faisant partis d'un groupe de musique connu dans la région d'Hambourg et Leipzig particulièrement. Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin, morts alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ils sont morts avec le sourire, heureux d'être deux. _

_Près d'eux était posé un rasoir. D'après le médecin légiste qui les a auscultés, c'est avec ça qu'ils sont morts, liant leurs mains aux poignets scarifiés afin de mélanger leur sang._

_« Tout allait bien pourtant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Je pense qu'ils l'ont fait par rejet de leur amour. Ils étaient frères jumeaux, je pense qu'ils ont eu peur de la réaction des gens les entourant. » Nous affirme un des garçons ayant trouvé le corps. _

_« Il est vrai que de les avoir trouvés ainsi m'a d'abord surpris, je n'aurais jamais supposé un amour comme celui-ci, juste un amour de jumeaux quoi. Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'est de voir leur sang un peu partout autour d'eux. _[Pleur]_ Ils ne pouvaient pas nous laisser tomber. On espérait devenir célèbres tous ensemble. On était les meilleurs potes ! [Renifle bruyamment] S'ils ont fait ça par peur de leur amour, ils auraient pu nous en parler. On les aurait aidés à s'en sortir ! » Nous dit l'autre._

_Nous passons ce flash info sur toutes les chaines afin de vous montrer ce que la discrimination peut faire. Certes ils étaient gays, mais ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur. Certes ils étaient frères, mais dans leur cas, c'était permis puisqu'ils étaient tous deux consentants, ils s'aimaient réellement. Voilà ce que provoquent toutes ces insultes. _

_C'était Mc Klein pour un flash contre la discrimination. » _


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue – SANS POV

Il éteignit la télévision. Le flash qu'il venait de voir l'avait énormément touché. Il y a quelques instants, lui et la personne qui était encore installée sur le canapé étaient d'humeur excitée. Mais entendre que ce couple de jumeaux, selon eux, s'aimaient trop pour vivre les avaient calmés. Ils repensèrent à cet instant. En fait, tout c'était passé en même temps.

_« Merci mon amour, tu m'as sauvé… _Dit le garçon assis après avoir embrassé l'autre.

_-C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être nous, Tom. Si je n'étais pas entré, tu aurais appuyé plus fort sur la lame et on serait morts dans les mêmes conditions. Quoique, je pensais réellement qu'on allait mourir tous les deux, au final, on s'est juste évanouis…_

_- Et ça, c'est grâce à elle. _Ajoute calmement ledit Tom.

- _« Elle » ?_

_- Oui, Karla, mon ancienne fiancée. C'est grâce à elle si je t'ai rencontré, grâce à elle si j'ai accepté le défis de Friedrich, si j'ai emménagé avec toi…_

_- Grâce à elle si tu m'as retrouvé…_

Ils affichèrent tous deux un sourire gêné. Bill avait remit leur fraternité sur le tapis. Sujet presque tabou. Bill embrassa sont frère timidement, comme s'il s'excusait d'avoir prononcé ces paroles.

_- Mais ! J'y pense… Pourquoi GRÂCE à « elle » ? _Demanda Bill en levant un sourcil.

Tom avança son bras scarifié vers celui de son jumeau – tout aussi scarifié d'ailleurs. Il lui prit la main, collant les deux poignets comme la fois où ils ont fait ce geste afin de mélanger leur sang. Il avança son visage vers celui du brun et colla ensuite leurs deux fronts. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et ils aimaient ça. Puis, c'est d'une voix douce et pleine d'amour que Tom répondit à la question de son frère.

_- C'est grâce à elle si je meurs d'amour pour toi… _Il regardait alternativement Bill et leurs poignets.

- _Mon Tom ! Moi aussi, prêt à mourir pour notre amour ! _Il lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant d'un long baiser chargé de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait contenir dans son petit cœur.

A vous d'imaginer ce qu'il se passe ensuite…. ;)


End file.
